


Loving A Salarian

by GothamPanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Loving Krogan, One-Sided Relationship, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eazz a Salarian raised krogan has a rather large crush on his friend Twis. The problem being Twis is a Salarian with adventure on the brain not romance. But she knows how to use his emotions to her benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving A Salarian

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I wrote a sappy Krogan in love with a clever Salarian. I just love writing these two it so ridiculous. I regret nothing!

"Why do you drag me here with you when you know mother will be pissed?"

"She only gets that way because thinks you might revert back to your brutish nature. Join the blood pack. Something stupid like that."

"I already said I would not. I could never leave mother. Or you."

"True. No clan would take in a Salarian raised Krogan. You'd be killed on sight."

"They could try," the Krogan puffed up and followed the female Salarian onto Omega, "They wouldn’t last long against my superior brain."

"That’s not saying much."

Eazz growled and stormed towards Afterlife. He hated when she got like this. It was bad enough he was looked down on by all other Salarians back home, he didn’t need his love interest pointing out his inferiority.

"Come now Eazz. Don’t get all sour on me. Not right before you try and drink yourself stupid."

He did not respond and continued into the club, ignoring her and throwing himself down into his regular seat near the bar. Twis just smiled as she sauntered behind the counter. Almost immediately two Turians moved in and started talking to her. She served them professionally and ignored all their passes. That didn’t make Eazz any less jealous.

Twis would use his affection only when she was getting harassed by a rather persistent customer, and it wasn’t right. She had to know how much he cared for her. He risked punishment each time he left Sur'Kesh with her. Yet she showed no signs of reciprocating. Eazz grumbled and swallowed down another crappy lightweight drink. It be a while before he got drunk on this.

One point during Twis's 'information gathering' a Turian started to pursue her and rather persistantly. Even after she'd pointed him at the rather large for his age Krogan sitting not too far away. Eazz hadn't caught the hint while lost in his rambling thoughts and didn't intimidate on cue. But that changed once the Turian grabbed her hand and she tried to pull away. Eazz was on his feet in seconds, lifting the offender of the ground and growling something fierce.

"Touch her again and I'll break your limbs off."

"Calm down Eazz. He understands now."

Something in him snapped, "No. It is you who does not understand," he threw the Turian away and watched as he scrambled away, "I love you Twis."

"I do understand that... We should go outside," she hopped over the counter and dragged the fuming Krogan out far enough for her to hear her own thoughts.

"As I was saying. I do understand how you feel. Still not smart. Too many complications and I'm not looking for anyone. You are very sweet yes, but not my type."

Eazz wanted to break something. Smash it to bits but he held back, for Twis's sake. Her hand gingerly cupped his jaw and scratched just where he loved it making a rumbled started up in his chest. It was her way of calming him. She tilted his head down and placed her forehead to his.

"You'll find someone better than me one day Eazz. You'll see. And she'll make you happy. Maybe she might even be Krogan like you."

"I don’t want a Krogan. I want you Twis."

He wanted to prove himself to her. Prove he's the only one worthy of her love, but he knew nothing would change her mind. Most Salarians weren’t interested in romance or courting.

"I must be making you look silly. A Krogan being pet into submission by a Salarian."

"I care very little what others think. As long as it is you making me look silly."

FIN

 


End file.
